Stationary, Stationary
by Rebel Ryder
Summary: Draco starts writting to Hermione. This is one sided at first and the second chapter is Hermiones letters replying. Songfic.
1. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. JK Rowling does.

I also do not own the song.

_Song: Stationary, Stationary By Anberlin._

**

* * *

**

Stationary, Stationary part one

**Do they not have pen or paper where you are  
'cause I haven't heard from you in ages**

Dear Hermione,

I was just wondering how you're faring, with the war over and your job in the ministry. I haven't heard from anyone lately. How are golden boy and Weaselette? They pop any out yet? How about Weasel and Loony? Did I miss the wedding? Blaise and Pansy? Are they still fighting like rabid dogs? Funny how my old friends forget about me and move on to the golden trio.

**I relive each memory  
from time to time**

I looked into the pensive this morning, I was feeling nostalgic. And I was taken immediately to the first time we shagged. Do you remember that? In the library? Restricted section? You nearly gave me a heart attack. That memory always makes me smile. Care to remind me why we broke up?

**Read notes exchanged  
with all those scented pages**

I still have the letter you know. The one where you broke my heart.

**It's coming back  
it's all coming back to me now**

I hate that I'm remembering all this now.

**  
Tell me everything turned out all right  
cause I'm where we said  
that we'd meet tonight**

I'm standing underneath the oak tree, right where you said. 1 year ago today. I guess you must have decided to break your promise. That's okay I understand. Too painful. You would be proud of me. I've become the good boy, the hero, and the silver man. (I don't like gold it's a very garish color.)

**  
Does he treat you like you want?  
Does he ask to take your hand?  
Does he believe in dreams we talked about?  
When with no music we danced**

I hope things are going okay with Wood. No marriage in the works yet? I'm surprised. Thanks for passing my message onto the guys, seems that they all got caught up in their own lives. Now they are on a never-ending quest to find me a girlfriend. They said that since Pansy moved on so should I. YOU NEVER TOLD THEM?

**  
I thought you said that you'd come find me  
I thought you said you'd be home by now  
I heard you sang that you'd come back here  
so I wrote to remind you somehow**

I wish you would see me. You promised me. I guess the promises we made are null and void now but still. I thought gryffindors were loyal and brave.

**Dance by yourself and  
think of me when you do**

I remember when I walked in on you dancing in my room in your undies singing into a hairbrush. And then I joined in. I still laugh at the hilarity of it.

**I'm not sure you understand  
what this means to me  
what you do to me**

Harry and Ron tell me that Wood popped the question and you said no. Will you agree to see me yet? I'm making and effort here. At least meet me for coffee so we can catch up. Maybe analyze what happened.

**I'm willing to prove  
that you're the one**

Hermione there is no one else for me than you. What do I have to do to make you see me?

**I regret to slip away  
now I know it was only you  
that I've been searching for  
been missing all this time**

So another failed attempt of matchmaking by the lovely doofs. This one was tall and blonde and anorexic. They all seem to look like Pansy. Did you ever tell them?

**Let the past be past  
let's start today  
letters won't do  
I need to see your face  
tell me where to meet  
I'll tell you why we should be**

Last night was wonderful. Just thought I'd leave you one last note before I left for work, you know now that you're the ball and chain and all. All my coercing finally paid off. And I thank you ever so much for letting me tell our friends. If I'm not home by five check Ron's, Harry's or Blaise's Basements.


	2. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. JK Rowling does.

I also do not own the song.

_Song: Stationary, Stationary By Anberlin._

**

* * *

**

**Stationary, Stationary part deux**

**Do they not have pen or paper where you are  
'cause I haven't heard from you in ages**

Dear Draco,

I'm Faring fine. The ministry is busy as ever and so am I. Harry and Ginny have 2 kids (twin boys, James and Sirius) and one on the way. They are fine, just a little Frazzled. Ron and Luna are just fine. Nope no wedding yet, Ron still hasn't got the nerve to ask. I have a feeling Luna is going to ask if he doesn't hurry up. Blaise and Pansy are fine. Of course they are still at each other's throats. Then the make up shag wouldn't be as good. Don't you remember how we operated?

**I relive each memory  
from time to time**

Of course I remember. I was studying and you annoyed me and were in my face. So I leaned forward and kissed you to shut you up. I think that that was the best comeback I ever gave you. Your eyes got as big as quaffles when I went Sex Kitten on you. That is one of my favorite memories to relive.

**Read notes exchanged  
with all those scented pages**

Yeah. I still fell badly about that. You know leaving in the middle of the night. And just leaving a note. That's usually a guy's thing isn't it?

**It's coming back  
it's all coming back to me now'**

Yeah. Its kind of melancholy isn't it?

**Tell me everything turned out all right  
cause I'm where we said  
that we'd meet tonight**

I wanted to go. I really did. I had the plane ticket and everything. But I just couldn't bring myself to get on the plane. Of course I would be proud. I was proud of you then wasn't I?

**Does he treat you like you want?  
Does he ask to take your hand?  
Does he believe in dreams we talked about?  
When with no music we danced**

Wood is fine. No marriage yet, I'm not so sure I'm ready for the plunge yet anyway, I'm too busy with work and well, work. Of course I told them they were ignoring you. You seemed lonely. No surprise with the Matchmaking. How do you think I got together with Wood? No I didn't tell them. It is none of their business. If they were to dim to figure it out then why should I tell them now?

**I thought you said that you'd come find me  
I thought you said you'd be home by now  
I heard you sang that you'd come back here  
so I wrote to remind you somehow**

The promises are still good. I just don't have time. And I'm, well, I'm scared shitless. There I said it. And I do too keep my promises. Well. Most of them.

**Dance by yourself and  
think of me when you do**

I think that that was the most fun thing I have ever done. You loved that muggle music as much as I did. It was your hairbrush too. I remember flopping down on your bed and pulling some blonde hair out of my mouth and you just laughing harder at me. I'll have you know that I was attempting to clean your room too. That and find my panties. The other 5 pairs I lost in there.

**I'm not sure you understand  
what this means to me  
what you do to me**

Of course I said no. I'm nowhere near ready. You are indeed making an effort. I've analyzed it left and right already as I am sure you have done too. Just… be patient.

**I'm willing to prove  
that you're the one**

Shut Up.

**I regret to slip away  
now I know it was only you  
that I've been searching for  
been missing all this time**

Of course they failed. They failed miserably. They are horrible matchmakers. They are going to matchmaker hell. The girls all look like Pansy? Peculiar. Nope. Still haven't told them.

**Let the past be past  
let's start today  
letters won't do  
I need to see your face  
tell me where to meet  
I'll tell you why we should be**

Last night was wonderful. I think that was the best ever. Lots of sexual tension. Oh Hubby Dearest it was so thoughtful to leave a note. Not home by five, go kick some Pothead Weasel and Zabini Ass. Got it. Did you know that Zabini is the only one without a nickname? I think we should make one up. It can annoy Pansy just as much. So I'll see you when I'm your Knight in shining Armor after five.


End file.
